Mobile machines such as haul trucks, motor graders, water trucks, service vehicles, and other large equipment are utilized at a common worksite to accomplish a variety of tasks. These machines can have different configurations, be used for different tasks, and have different capabilities. For example a service vehicle may travel more efficiently at a higher speed than a motor grader or a fully loaded haul truck. And in some situations, a higher-speed machine can find itself following a slower-speed machine. In these situations, it is desirable and/or more productive for the higher-speed machine to overtake (i.e., to pass) the slower-speed machine. Care should be taken in these situations to ensure that overtaking is performed properly within designated overtaking zones (or away from designated no-overtaking zones).
One attempt to improve machine control during an overtaking situation is described in JP Patent Publication 2006-293615 of Hidetoshi that published on Oct. 26, 2006 (“the '615 publication”). In particular, the '615 publication discloses an overtaking support device for a vehicle. The overtaking support device determines when an overtaking request is received from a driver of a following vehicle or when the following vehicle is approaching an overtaking distance relative to a leading vehicle. The device confirms a location and travel direction of the following vehicle with a map, and extracts a turnout place that is available and/or a road section that is suitable for overtaking. The device then calculates a distance of the following vehicle to the turnout place or road section, and presents the distance to the driver of the following vehicle. The device additionally reports the overtaking intention of the following vehicle and the turnout place or the road section (and associated distances) to the leading vehicle through inter-vehicle communication means.
Although the device of the '615 publication may help manage overtaking events, it may still be problematic. In particular, the device does not account for driver intentions of the leading vehicle, which could contradict driver intentions of the following vehicle. In addition, the device does not consider current travel parameters of the vehicles or how those parameters could affect the ability of the following vehicle to overtake the leading vehicle. Further, the device does not inhibit the driver of the following vehicle from overtaking the leading vehicle when conditions are unsuitable for the maneuver.
The disclosed overtaking control system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.